


【宜嘉】不许动！释放人质！那是我老婆！

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 13





	【宜嘉】不许动！释放人质！那是我老婆！

“今天段哥是怎么回事？”

警署今日实在不太平。

重案二组出了趟外勤，解决一起银行结案。按理说，对于人赃齐全的案子，抓获劫犯回警署受审，二组全体成员打完报告就可以收工回家了。但是这次，新调来二组没多久的段宜恩被叫去审讯室，足足听了局长半个钟头的训，直到下班时间还没能出来。

几个小警员们闲下来，捧着咖啡杯聚在一起聊八卦。

“我这辈子是第一次见那么狠的巴掌啊......拽着领子一下下扇啊，打得满嘴是血......犯人都没能直接收押，是先去的医院。”

“段哥是不是跟那个劫犯有仇？下手这么狠？”

“他平时脾气就很暴躁啊！顶级alpha是开玩笑的么，一看就是不好惹的啊。”

“怪不得局长训他这么久......他这样殴打嫌犯估计得被处分吧。”

“哎，我以为也就是脸臭了点，脾气爆了点，不至于有暴力倾向吧。我听说他今天打人的时候眼睛都红了。”

“你们都不知道么？今天那劫犯是个憨的，在银行大厅劫持了一个人质。”

“那怎么了，又不是什么新鲜事......最后人质不是没事吗？”

“哼哼，这你们就不知道了吧？那个人质是段宜恩的老婆！”

“什么？！”

“这么巧！”

“太刺激了吧......”

“不是吧，我刚才看见那个人质做笔录了啊，看起来年纪小得很啊，搞不好还在上学呢。”

“可我听说，段哥他那个omega都给他生了三个孩子了啊，这对不上吧？”

“他老婆好像是比他小很多，不是还没毕业就嫁给他了么？有可能的。”

“哇......那他老婆真的好漂亮啊......你们刚才看见没有？又漂亮又可爱。而且超乖的，好想欺负欺负他啊。”

“你小心被段哥听见！我听说段宜恩特别喜欢这个omega，为了他把命豁出去都乐意。就是为了多点时间陪老婆，才主动申请调到一般警署的。人家以前可是专案组的！跟大案子的！”

“哎......这omega真是好福气。”

“你不要被外表蒙蔽双眼吧？段宜恩确实长得帅，但脾气这么坏，今天打人那气势你又不是没看到。搞不好那omega是可怜的家暴受害者。”

“你别说得这么恐怖啊！”

“哎！小赵！过来过来！你今天不是先锋队吗，讲讲呗，段宜恩怎么跟那个劫犯呛起来的？”

“对啊你离得近！快说说，劫犯说什么了？把他惹到？”

“哦......那个啊，那劫犯纯属运气差，银行里那么多人，随便捞一个omega就捞到警察老婆，这点儿背到一定程度了啊。”

“那人可拿着刀呢啊，小omega就没害怕么？”

“之前我不知道，但是先锋队进去之后，能看出他是吓得够呛。劫犯手哆哆嗦嗦的，刀就贴在他脖子上。讲真，他的味道都管不住了，屋里全是甜牛奶的味。”

“听说段哥可够专业的，看见人质是自己老婆，也没慌神啊。”

“他本来是挺冷静，按程序跟劫犯谈判的。但是呢，后来那omega哭了。他就......啧啧，今天破纪录了嘿，两秒下武器，三秒制服嫌犯。我估计他要是没干殴打嫌犯那事，年终能得块奖牌。”

“哇，他真的很冲动呀，这下估计还要受罚。”

“就是哎，撇开感情办案不是必修课嘛。”

“你们别这么说，段哥出来的时候胳膊上可带着刀伤呢。就凭他那身手，我估计他是故意让那劫犯划到的。这样能算正当防卫。”

“正当防卫......把人家抽得妈都不认识了......”

“这你们就说错了，你们离得太远，不知道也是有情可原。段哥揍人可是有原因的。”

“哎小赵，叫你过来不就是问你这个嘛！快讲讲！”

“那劫犯啊，搂着那个omega......搂着那小嫂子！估计也是因为omega没管好信息素，搞得他......硬了。”

“至......于......吗......”

“至于！你们不知道，那omega可软了！抱着肯定手感超好！后来我扶他上警车的时候还摸他的手来着，好软哦，他还跟我说‘谢谢你’，超甜的啊！！......怎么了？你们这种眼神干什么，搞得我身后像有大恐龙似的......”

小赵匆忙回身，段宜恩站在那一脸铁青：“我老婆呢？”

一干人等缩着脖子，齐齐指向休息间。

段宜恩瘪了瘪嘴，向休息间走去。他不是故意板着脸，对同事们发狠。实在是因为刚刚挨了一顿训，而且心里还在后怕，没心情嬉皮笑脸。

他灰绿色的衬衫还是服帖地洁净地穿在他身上，整洁的样子不像是刚经历一场紧张的搏斗——除了已经被剪去一半的左边袖子。那个齐整的剪口下，是完好包扎新刀口的纱布。

这还是件新衬衫呢，是昨天他老婆洗好之后，一点一点熨得平整，今早又微笑着帮他穿好，被他吻着一颗一颗帮他系好扣子的新衬衫。

但这件衬衫还没穿满一天，就被人划破了。而他那只软糯可爱的omega，被关在休息室里瑟瑟发抖，还要被厅里的警员们言语调戏。他怎么能不火大。

段宜恩从玻璃窗向休息室里望。叫他牵挂的那只omega和几个同来做笔录的民众坐在一起，一言不发。平时王嘉尔最喜欢和人聊天，到了人多的地方，热闹的中心总是他，但现在他也只是安安静静地靠在那儿，显然受了惊，还在发愣。

段宜恩敲了敲玻璃，顺着王嘉尔望过来的目光，咧开一个很甜的笑容来哄他。王嘉尔扭过头，看见段宜恩站在窗外面，笑起来露出边上尖尖的虎牙，顿时也觉得很安心，不禁跟着他一起微微笑了。

“出来，老婆。”

——他看到段宜恩用口型说了这一句，就连忙拿好外套向外走，一出门就被段宜恩抱个满怀。

“我可以走了吗。”

王嘉尔愣愣地问。他的脸埋在段宜恩肩膀，说话都闷闷的。

“老婆，对不起。你今天吓到了吧？”

段宜恩越抱越紧，像要把omega揉进身体里似的。王嘉尔在他怀里扭了两下，找到个舒服的姿势回抱他，哼唧着说：“吓到了也不是你的错啊。你的手怎么样，疼么？”

“小伤。”段宜恩不以为意地说，仍是没有放开老婆的意思，手臂箍在人家腰上，一直没完没了往前凑，简直把omega抵到了墙角。

“诶，段宜恩......这里很多人诶......”怀里的omega慢慢害羞起来，脸颊上红了一片，却完全挣不开alpha的怀抱，“我们回家再......快松开啦，你的同事都在看我们......”

“就叫他们看！”段宜恩巴不得所有人都看看，王嘉尔只可以被他一个人抱。尤其是那几个有贼心没贼胆的小年轻，趁早教教他们说话的规矩，嫂子也是能八卦的么？

瞬时，段宜恩又大胆地放出些信息素来，用自己的苦咖啡味宣示主权，把王嘉尔围得严严实实的。omega无助地浑身发软，从鼻腔里哼出难耐的声音，听得段宜恩超有成就感。

谁知道正到浓（色）情的时刻，段宜恩忽然从后面被人踢了一脚，忍痛回头看竟然是局长。

“管好你的味！违规！”

临近下班时间，一众小警员战战兢兢地，跑过来段宜恩面前，说是要请他吃饭，犒劳一下今天的先锋队的警员A。段宜恩乐了，直说没关系，没生气，你们怕什么，不就是调戏我老婆吗，我这人不怕绿，是吧？

他笑着说这些话，当真把晚辈们吓得哆嗦。还是王嘉尔在一边拉着，“没关系没关系，不过他今天受伤啦，不适合喝酒。下次吧～这次我的老公还是暂时归我吧！”

他挽着段宜恩的胳膊陪他下了班，那可爱甜美又给晚辈们留下了更深的印象。

警察局下班，家里的阿姨也快到下班的时间了。小妹很黏王嘉尔，一会儿看不到就要找，王嘉尔也是急急忙忙回家去看孩子。

可段宜恩，一直管不住自己的脑袋，总是不禁回想白天的惊险。想到王嘉尔被制在别人怀里，无助落泪的样子，他一整颗心都狠狠揪在一起。嫌犯的手捏着王嘉尔的喉咙，简直就像也捏住了他的，令他难以呼吸。

晚上王嘉尔刚把小妹哄睡，还在弯着腰轻轻摇着小妹的小睡床，段宜恩就霸道地从背后搂住他，手掌顺着他的腰线摸进他的衣服里。

“喂，段宜恩，你干嘛。”

王嘉尔压低声音问，就怕把孩子吵醒。alpha像听不到他的问话一样，自顾自地继续摸，直到捏上他的前  
胸。

同时，他也释放很多信息素，小小的婴儿房里顿时弥漫着苦咖啡的味道。

宝宝睡梦中感受到亲爹的味道，当然是睡得更熟了些，可是王嘉尔小腹一阵酥麻，只能嗔骂段宜恩两句。

“发什么情啊，老色狼。孩子还在这呢！”

“我好怕，嘉嘉。”

王嘉尔在他怀里转了个身，腰上被他摸了一圈。抬眼看，段宜恩真的皱着眉头，很在意的样子，凑过来轻轻吻他的脸。

“嘉嘉，你知道我当时在想什么吗，我在想，如果你出事，我要怎么办。”

段宜恩一副可怜样，简直要哭出来。王嘉尔感觉被爱包围，心里一下子软了，他捧着段宜恩的脸，任他胡乱亲吻。

“我反而在想，你来了，我一定不会有事了。”

“今天是碰巧遇到我，怎么知道每次都能这么好运？外面那么乱，我真的好怕有人对你做坏事啊。”

alpha紧紧抱着他，呼出的气息都充满占有欲。虽然语气还是那么委屈，但王嘉尔早知道他打着什么主意，因为早有又热又硬的玩意抵在他腿间。

王嘉尔无奈地笑出来，“段宜恩啊，干嘛这么爱吃奇怪的醋嘛。抢劫犯的醋也要吃，小同事的醋也要吃......你今天！我差点以为你要在警察局里当着大家的面......”

“干你？”

“你真的做得出来这种混账事！”

段宜恩不爱听老婆的数落，二话不说探手下去，就把王嘉尔的裤子扒了下来。蛰伏在omega腿间秀气的肉茎颤巍巍地抬了头。

“那不怪我，因为你今天，就是看起来有点色情......”

“我穿得很严实哎！色你个头啊！”

段宜恩咧开嘴乐了一下，俯下去吻住omega喋喋不休的嘴，舌头探入进去舔弄，轻轻触着他的牙根舌尖。omega心窝里一阵酥麻，终于妥协了，也释放出甜牛奶的气味，若有似无地勾着段宜恩的魂。

“嘉嘉......我爱你，我爱你......”

手指轻易地探进omega的后穴，搅着淫水咕叽咕叽地响。王嘉尔软了腰，主动把甜蜜的嘴唇送上去，叫alpha含在嘴里。上下都响着淫靡的水声，王嘉尔含糊地念叨：“老公，只有你能对我做坏事......好不好？快......快点抱我回房间......”

omega大眼睛湿漉漉的，脑子也蒸腾得不清醒，迷迷糊糊地被alpha调转了身子，还没反应过来。直到那粗大的东西抵着穴口缓慢地磨了磨，猛得挺入进去，他才后知后觉地惊呼出声。

“嗯！......干嘛啊......”

忽然被侵入，使他一阵腿软，扶住了女儿小睡床的床架才保持住平衡。alpha完全不给他喘息的机会，几乎一刻不停就开始顶弄，每一下都干得又深又狠，没过多一会儿，他两瓣白嫩的臀瓣都被拍打得红了一片。

他的上衣被段宜恩推到肩膀，前胸一片雪白，连同被alpha揉捏着的软白乳肉，都暴露在空气里。屁股里连着的那根深红粗大的东西不知疲倦地插着他，不断使前面硬起的可爱性器颤着晃动，粉嫩嫩滴着水。

眼前就是熟睡的女儿，王嘉尔比以往任何一次都要害羞，从脸一直红到脖子，也不敢发出声音，被顶得深了，只能压抑着哼两下。

“段宜恩......别这样，你......别在这里啊！”

王嘉尔简直要哭出来，两个人每声交缠的低喘都令他更加难以自容。

“你太坏了......呜......”

段宜恩似乎猜到他在想什么，腾出一只手来捂住他的嘴，腰上加快了速度抽插，王嘉尔只得呜咽着射了第一次，哆哆嗦嗦地绞紧后穴，紧夹着那根玩意，爽得alpha头皮发麻。

如果现在小朋友醒过来，他要怎么解释两个爸爸在做什么啊！王嘉尔眨眨眼睛，真的流出眼泪来。

“哭什么？哎......老公对你做坏事了对不对？”段宜恩低低笑，就知道王嘉尔害羞得紧，赶忙把他拉过来亲。

“你在孩子面前做这事，你有病啊！”

“没有这事哪来的她啊。”

仍深埋在穴道内的性器跳动了两下，向前不容拒绝地缓缓顶开了生殖腔口，在腔壁上研磨几下，抵着灌入精液，又把omega折腾得哀叫求饶。

“还得有这事，才能有她呢。”

王嘉尔几乎站不住了，靠在段宜恩的怀里缓了好一阵，才又恢复了力气瞪他。段宜恩笑起来逗老婆开心。

他是怎么都舍不得放开怀里又香又软的宝贝，舍不得他在别人怀里，甚至舍不得他在别人口中提起。他想他可能真的是有病，独占老婆的自私病。

“嘉嘉......你不会离开我吧？”

“嗯？唉......”还顶A呢，又在胡思乱想，王嘉尔忍不住翻个白眼，却也不忍心叫他这么可怜，“我爱你，干嘛离开你啊。”

段宜恩笑起来，就是这么好哄。他往王嘉尔泥泞的股间摸了一把，顺势把他抱起来。

“那听你的，我们回房间去做。”


End file.
